User talk:Toothless99
Feel free to leave any messages or queries below. Click the 'leave message' button. Then give your message a title, and (gasp) write your message! I'll respond as soon as I can. -- Toothless99 Welcome! Congratulations on starting Walking with Dinosaurs Wiki! If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hi Toothless99! Toothless99, I would love to be a sysop on Walking with Dinosaurs Wiki! Please Reply back! ZurgBot14 17:01, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... I accept your offer! Chasmosaurus 14:37, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Poem One Day, In The Age Of The Beasts, A Stone Hits Earth, The Sky Bleeds. The Ocean Boils. '' ''Fire Rains Down. The Great Beasts Panic. A Wall Of Death Destroys All. The Sky Bleeds. The Ocean Boils. It Is The End. It Is The End. The Sky Bleeds. The Ocean Boils. It Is The End Of Great Beasts. What event does the poem describe? : Is it the extinction of the dinosaurs? Toothless99 05:51, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Hi, I was just wondering: How exactly do you find new pictures to add to articles? As of yet I have not done so anywhere. Thanks! Styracosaurus Rider 19:34, October 27, 2010 (UTC) : Go to Google or some other search engine, and find a picture you want on an article. Then, you save it to your computer. Now, when you click 'Edit an Article', there is an image of a picture in a frame, under 'insert'. It should say 'add a photo'. Then you browse for the one you saved, and click 'open' once you have selected the one you want. Then click 'Upload' and customise the size, caption and alignment of the photo. Then you click insert, and it should appear in the article. Hope this helps. Toothless99 05:53, October 28, 2010 (UTC) : : My computer now won't seem to let me upload photos on this wiki. All others it's fine, but it's this one specifically that it gets cranky on. I don't know why. As a result I don't think I'll be contributing any photos for a while. Styracosaurus Rider 18:38, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :: Oh well. The good thing is it gives me time to earn picture badges while you can't!! Toothless99 18:43, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :: Aha! I've figured it out! I can upload photos without articles first on the sidebar, and then just add them to the article! Sorry, more picture badge for me Styracosaurus Rider 16:12, November 16, 2010 (UTC) ? Is it just me or are we the only 2 on the wiki? Styracosaurus Rider 19:12, October 28, 2010 (UTC) : There used to be 2 others - Disney14ph12 and Chasmosaurus, but I fear we are the only ones left. Toothless99 19:15, October 28, 2010 (UTC) : : Hopefully we should get some more people soon, as I asked the Wikipedia community if they wanted to come over and check this out. There are plenty of WW series fans there. Just cross fingers for now---Styracosaurus Rider 19:29, October 28, 2010 (UTC) : : : : : : : : Just so you know! I just wanted to tell you straight here to make it easy. It turns out we spelled Nigel's name wrong...oopsies...so I moved the article to its correct spelling. Certainly something to go down into the WWD Wiki Blooper Hall of Fame... Styracosaurus Rider 21:34, October 28, 2010 (UTC) IMPORTANT Sorry I have to post here again, but...there kinda already'' is a walking with wiki...http://walkingwith.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page I dunno if we should take the WWB, WWM, and WWC off and just focus on WWD, or what. Please get back to me ASAP plz!!!!!!!!!! Styracosaurus Rider 22:21, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Yes, it's me again But with some interesting news... Ya see, the Paleopedia has absolutely no-one on there. The last edit was 4 months ago. As a result, I'm going to try to adopt the wiki (similar to the case of your T-rex Wiki), and was wondering if I do succeed inviting you to go on there. If I manage to get it up and running, I'll leave a message below! Styracosaurus Rider 14:45, November 3, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I'll also leave a message for you on the Jurassic Park Fanon Wiki, since you're active on there too (to get the message to you as fast as humanly possible), so don't be surprised if you get duplicate messages. I'll leave a message for MismeretMonk too so he can come over. OK, that changes a bit...Let me explain. I do like reptiles of all kinds, and found the Reptile Wiki this evening, made a few edits. They hate the new look (sound familiar?), but so much that they're moving the site to this place called Wikii---which I have no idea how to use and therefore will not be able to contribute. Since the ship is sinking (heavy vandalism, articles not understandable, and only 27 articles...since 2006!), I've decided I want to create a new reptile wiki. But in that case I'd have to wait another until January to adopt Paleopedia. Or, if I just want to create the other wiki now, I'd have to wait until around March or so to adopt Pp. I'm in a bit of dilemma about this, and am asking for your feedback. Sorry I have to post here---Styracosaurus Rider 23:58, November 4, 2010 (UTC) : I suggest adopting Paleopedia first, and then, if you want, you can create the reptile wiki straight after. Only the adoptions have limits on time since you've had admin access on a wiki - if you wanted you could found ten wikis on the same day! (a lot of hard work though). So there's my advice. Toothless99 07:11, November 10, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry I didn't reply earlier, the computer had dozens of viruses...all fixed now though. It turns out the current leader of Reptipedia says the wiki will still exist after they move, and so he's letting me take charge of the Wikia site. So now that's cleared up. Thanks for suggesting something though! Styracosaurus Rider 17:21, November 10, 2010 (UTC) : As it happens, I'm also an admin on that wiki now! Styracosaurus Rider 14:35, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Something new has now come up This is not related to specifically Reptipedia or Paleopedia, but it's similar so I thought I'd put it here. First: I'm thinking of creating a new wiki, along the lines of the prehistoric. Yes, there already is one, but as you said yourself on this very page, there's a billion Star Wars wikis, so why not. What makes this different is the fact that it includes 'everything 'prehistoric. The animals, the plants, the continents, the oceans, the volcanoes, the extinctions, and even the poor little golden toad (because it's extinct). What do you think? Should I create it? Second: If I succeed, I want you to be my Head of Recruitment on there, if that's okay with you (cause I ''know you'd do a good job). Standing by, Styracosaurus Rider 16:24, November 16, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, why not? And being head of recruitement is fine by me. But what about URL? That's the hard part. Toothless99 16:49, November 16, 2010 (UTC) : Well, as opposed to http://prehistoric.wikia.com/wiki/Prehistoric_Wiki, we could do something like :* prehistoricwiki.wikia.com :* prehistory.wikia.com :* prehistoricworld.wikia.com Or something like that. I've also come up with a name: Wiki Prehistorica. Watcha think of those? As soon as you reply I'll start my first wiki and let you know again! Styracosaurus Rider 17:02, November 16, 2010 (UTC) : It is just my opinion, but I prefer Prehistory, however Prehistoricworld would be fine too. Toothless99 17:03, November 16, 2010 (UTC) : Okee-dokee then, see you in the Wiki Prehistorica...! Styracosaurus Rider 17:06, November 16, 2010 (UTC) : Shoot. prehistory.wikia.com already exists. : I don't really like prehistoricworld so much, uhhhhh...Suggestions? Styracosaurus Rider 17:12, November 16, 2010 (UTC) : prehistoricearth.wikia.com? Toothless99 17:36, November 16, 2010 (UTC) : True, but I'd also like something that can be found easy with a search engine. What's something that's often searched for (and doesn't already exist)? Styracosaurus Rider 17:41, November 16, 2010 (UTC) : And simple! Styracosaurus Rider 19:23, November 16, 2010 (UTC) : You could try prehistoricwiki.wikia.com. Toothless99 19:40, November 16, 2010 (UTC) : Never mind, I DID IT! 21:02, November 16, 2010 (UTC) That's SR actually, forgot to log in Main Page You MUST protect the main page. Otherwise, all hell will break loose. : That really is unnecessary unless their is (repeated) vandalism. Toothless99 07:43, November 13, 2010 (UTC) I will make you protect it. >:) : And how will you do that? Toothless99 07:02, November 15, 2010 (UTC) : ::Here we go again...vandals. (Sigh) Even worse than the New Look, I think. Sometimes. Styracosaurus Rider 16:56, November 15, 2010 (UTC) I'VE DONE IT! http://prehistoricearth.wikia.com/wiki/Prehistoric_Earth_Wiki Just in case you didn't get it the first time... I would appreciate help though as I am more used to minor Wikipedia formatting than whole Wikia formatting. Come on over!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Styracosaurus Rider 21:26, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Featured Articles Maybe? Toothless, I was just wondering should we have featured articles like Dino Wiki and JP Wiki? : We could try and get that up and running. Toothless99 06:54, November 17, 2010 (UTC) : Great! Disney14ph12 14:19, November 20, 2010 (UTC) : Featured Dino: T-rex (obviously) : Featured Creature (hey that rhymes): Liopleurodon : Featured Media: Walking with Dinosaurs : Just a thought on the best laid-out and most important articles on the wiki---Styracosaurus Rider 15:38, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :: Done. What do you think? Toothless99 16:01, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :: Awesome. Styracosaurus Rider 17:25, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Something rather surprising You: 1310 Me: 810 I'm getting cloooserrr...Styracosaurus Rider 23:53, November 16, 2010 (UTC) No your not. -_- It's just a joke. Styracosaurus Rider 15:34, November 20, 2010 (UTC) TOOTHLESS! On Prehistoric Earth Wiki, I was not vandalising the T-Rex and Arthropleura pages. I was correcting. Arthropleura was a Herbivore, and Tyrannosaur teeth were not blunt. Blunt can't crush bone. Sharp can easily crush bone. T-Rex teeth were VERY sharp. They were thick and sharp for crushing bone. Giganotosaurus teeth were sharp and thin for slicing. However you did vandalize my userpage....Styracosaurus Rider 14:09, November 20, 2010 (UTC) : I never said T-Rex teeth were blunt - I said they were the bluntest of any theropod, and I've changed Arthropleura to have no diet category, as no Arthropleura mouthparts have ever been found. And finally, contact me on Prehistoric Earth Wiki to talk about Prehistoric Earth-related topics. (Oh wait, I blocked you, so you can't). Toothless99 08:55, November 20, 2010 (UTC) THEY WERE NOT THE BLUNTEST OF ANY FREAKING THEROP0D!!! help JP fanon--now! Styracosaurus Rider 15:52, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Dealt with---on there, Reptipedia, and Ultimate Dino Wiki. See his name---BLOCK ON SIGHT. If he edits as IP---block the entire darn range of IPs. He's goin down. Styracosaurus Rider 17:21, November 27, 2010 (UTC) It's me I'm leaving this here because I didn't know where else to reach you where I wouldn't get blocked for leaving you such a minor message or where you're effectively my boss. The reason I haven't been editing so much lately on most wikis: I have an assignment (yes, even though I homeschool I'm still not free). I have the whole month to write a 25,000 word novel. So far I'm about 1/8 of the way there, and I have to finish it by December 1st. As a result, expect me not to edit tommorow, I have 20,000+ words to write. Don't bother replying, I'm just letting you know. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 01:26, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Vandals (again) Just took care of a vandal. He vandalized the Wooly Mammoth article, the main page, and your talk page (which is why I'm telling you this). I went and blocked him, so he won't be coming back for at least three days. Styracosaurus Rider Speak to the Rider! 23:59, December 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm Disney14ph12! Hi Toothless, as you can see Disney14ph12 (me) has't been active on this wiki since November 28, someone has blocked my IP address, for Infinity block (forever block!), can you help get it unblocked? HELP! Disney14ph13 13:19, December 11, 2010 (UTC)